


Not the Common Kind

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: avengerkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Safer Sex, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you even know how gorgeous you look right now?” Steve’s large hands bracketed Clint’s hips as Clint strained on his lap, his knees digging into the couch cushions on either side of Steve’s thighs. Clint held onto Steve’s shoulders as he worked himself up and down on Steve’s cock, twisting a bit with each upward motion. “I would draw you just like this, but I don’t want to share you. Don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Common Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [following prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15502084#t15502084) at [avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't need plot here or anything (though feel free to go there if the mood strikes) I just really want Steve sitting on a chair or sofa with Clint sitting on his lap and being fucked. Steve totally in control of the motion and Clint just taking it and loving it. Sweet and slow is my preference, but hard and fast works too._
> 
>  
> 
> _Bonus points for some dirty talk from Steve._
> 
>  
> 
> _Double bonus points for some size kink in the mix too. But please no age play or Clint calling Steve "daddy" or anything along those lines._
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda screwed up and there's a tiny bit of ageplay (Steve asks if Clint is a 'good boy' at one point), and it's unbeta'd, so I'm sure all kinds of tiny errors made it through. Title is from "We Owned the Night" by Lady Antebellum.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you look right now?” Steve’s large hands bracketed Clint’s hips as Clint strained on his lap, his knees digging into the couch cushions on either side of Steve’s thighs. Clint held onto Steve’s shoulders as he worked himself up and down on Steve’s cock, twisting a bit with each upward motion. “I would draw you just like this, but I don’t want to share you. Don’t want anyone else to see you like this.”

Clint leaned in and pressed his forehead to Steve’s and Steve could feel Clint’s cock hard and leaking between them. “So possessive,” he quipped, the words ending in a pleased hiss when Steve jerked up, his cock nudging Clint’s prostate. “I like you when you get all, ah! Fuuuck,” he whimpered, trying in vain to take back control.

Steve began lifting Clint up and down, using his superior strength to fuck Clint without moving his own hips. Clint dropped his head back and groaned, fingers scrabbling for a handhold in Steve’s blond hair. “You said,” Steve panted, “that you like it. And I like to give you what you like.”

Steve watched, rapt, as Clint came undone. He knew that Clint liked how much bigger Steve was, that he could take control whenever he wanted--and that he didn’t. Clint said it made moments like this even hotter. So Steve gave him what he wanted, and slammed Clint down onto his cock, fingers leaving red marks that would turn into bruises come morning. Sweat slid down the line of Clint’s throat, and Steve leaned in to lick it, then bite gently at his jaw.

Clint dropped one hand between them, reaching for his cock, but Steve gripped his wrist and tugged it back up before replacing his hand on Clint’s hip. “No. I want you to come just from my dick inside you. I know you can, Clint, I know you love having my cock stretching your hole, filling you up, making you come. Can you do that for me? Can you be such a good, good, boy?” He punctuated his last three words with three hard thrusts and Clint moaned, signalling his agreement by burying his fingers in Steve’s hair. Steve shifted Clint a little, until he was nudging against Clint’s prostate with each thrust. “Are you close, Clint?” Clint whimpered in answer. “How close?”

Clint whined and bit his bottom lip. “Close,” he grunted, his blunt nails scraping against Steve’s scalp.

Steve leaned in and traced the shell of Clint’s ear with his tongue, careful of the cord of his hearing aid. It was a show of trust that Clint let Steve close to something he considered a weakness; it had taken Clint three months to let Steve touch his ears, which turned out to be one of the most sensitive erogenous zones on his body. Steve sucked the lobe into his mouth, and bit down lightly; it was all Clint needed. He came on a shuddering groan, cock streaking both his and Steve’s stomachs with his come. 

Steve grabbed Clint around the waist and turned them so Clint was lying beneath him on the couch, one ankle in Steve’s hand, the other leg dangling on the floor. Steve pounded into his limp and blissed-out body until his own climax took hold and he stiffened and came with a hoarse shout. He collapsed on top of Clint and pressed soft kisses to Clint’s neck and jaw while he tried to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm he’d just had.

After just a moment, he rolled off, mindful of his not-insignificant weight. He whimpered as his softening cock slid out of Clint’s hole and stood on unsteady legs to get rid of the condom and grab a towel to clean up with. Clint lay on the couch, breathing hard and looking unbelievably gorgeous, his flat stomach striped with his come and glistening with sweat. Steve wiped himself off, then cleaned up Clint before climbing over him and spooning up between Clint and the back of the couch. “‘s good for you?” he murmured, nuzzling the back of Clint’s head with his nose.

Clint laughed and tugged on Steve’s hair until his face was close enough to kiss. The kiss was lazy and messy, all lips and tongue and sweat. Steve’s cock twitched, but even super-soldier serum wasn’t enough to get him hard after what they’d just done. “It was amazing, Steve,” Clint said, his tone amused. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re even real.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Clint’s waist and tugged him closer. “I’m real. If you wait half an hour, I’ll show you again,” he slurred, already dropping off to sleep.

Clint chuckled and ground his ass into Steve’s groin. “Whatever you say, big boy. Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after I read that the [American Family Association's calling for a boycott of Google over the tech giant's support of gay rights](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/07/11/american-family-association-google-video_n_1666218.html). I decided that, out of pure spite, I would write gay porn on GoogleDocs. SO TAKE THAT BIGOTS.
> 
> Also, I'm fairly certain that, at this point, it would be nearly impossible to separate myself from ~~Skynet~~ Google, so good thing I support gay rights, eh?


End file.
